


Trust Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Season 8 Episode We Need to Talk About Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Trust Me  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Benny  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Season 8 Episode We Need to Talk About Kevin.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Benny tempted him. “I can show you the way out of here. But I want something in return.” 

“What?”

“You have to take me with you.”

Dean side-eyed him. “How?”

“You have to take me inside of you.”

Dean’s mouth hung open in shock but before he could speak Benny, with a wicked smile spreading across his face quickly added, “That came out sounding a lot more dirty than I had intended.” At the look on Dean’s face his smile spread wider. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t know you.”

The vampire nodded his head. “Not yet. But you will.”


End file.
